Osteoporosis is a disease that is characterized by a decrease in the thickness of bone, leading to a decrease in bone strength, resulting in fragile bones. The disease affects the elderly, primarily women, but also affects men and patients with diseases such as spinal cord injury. Treatments for osteoporosis include various prescription drugs that prevent further bone degradation, but only parathyroid hormone (PHT) treatments are able to build bone. Unfortunately due to serious adverse events PHT is given only to patients with severe osteoporosis. It is well known that people who eat a diet high in fruits and vegetables have lower rates of osteoporosis. Anthocyanins are a group of water-soluble red/blue/purple flavonoid pigments found in fruits and vegetables that also appear to have a positive impact on bone development. We will study these compounds in transgenic medaka (Oryzias latipes), a special type of fish used for skeletal research and use high-resolution imaging to determine their effects on enhancing bone formation and reducing bone loss.